MicroRNAs are short single-strand RNA molecules that regulate gene expression post transcriptionally via RNA interference. In general, they bind to the 3′ untranslated regions (3′ UTRs) of their target mRNAs, thereby blocking translation. Certain viruses carry genes encoding microRNAs. These viral microRNAs regulate both viral and cellular gene expression to facilitate their proliferation in host cells.
Picornavirus is a group of small, non-enveloped viruses containing positive-strand RNAs coated by icosahedral protein shells. It causes a wide range of illnesses in both humans and animals, e.g., aseptic meningitis, encephalitis, the common cold, hand-foot-and-mouth disease, conjunctivitis, herpangina, and hepatitis. No medications are currently available for treating picornavirus infections.